


Dark Like Your Smile

by Wolven_Spirits



Series: Souls of Ilk [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Baker Harry Potter, Character Death, Dark, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, I needed to get this off my chest, M/M, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, Murder, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle doesn't share, Tom is probably a mob boss or something, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, sorry Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits
Summary: Ginny has been waiting years for this moment. Harry Potter would be hers, and not even Tom Riddle could stop her.(Except that he could. And oh, he would.)





	Dark Like Your Smile

Ginny beamed as Harry set down a slice of cake next to the tea she had ordered. The items in his small bakery-cafe were pricey, but she always insisted on paying full price, even when he offered a discount. She was a good friend, after all. The best he had. She would support his business even if she had to take extra shifts just to afford the luxury.

“Thank you, Harry,” Her hand brushed his wrist as the plate clinked upon the polished wood table. He smiled back a little nervously as he stepped away. He was always nervous around her, and she found it adorable. She loved that she was the only one who could fluster him so easily, though she hoped that he wouldn’t be quite so shy when they moved to the next stage of their relationship.

But no matter. She would always be here to help him learn. Her eyes lidded as she took in his lean form, messy hair, and bright green eyes. He was attractive and drew many appreciative gazes from his customers, but she knew that she was the only one who received such personal attention. She preened a little under his gaze, tucking her hair behind her ear as she fluttered her lashes. She watched in satisfaction as he shifted with a cough, glancing away from her, trying to pretend that he wasn’t blushing.

Oh, he was so very cute, and far too innocent.

Perhaps she should take the final step sooner rather than later. Before anyone corrupted him. He was always surrounded by such shady characters, after all. Rich and handsome, but most certainly dangerous. She frowned at the thought. It was the reason Harry and her brother had had a falling out. Ron, she knew, had gotten rather jealous of Harry’s inherited wealth, as well as the wealth of some of his ‘friends’. They were Tom’s friends, really, but they tolerated Harry, if only for Riddle.

She felt bad for Harry, truly. She had seen the way they eyed him, always watching him whenever Tom wasn’t around, as if waiting for him to make one wrong move. Even now she could see one of them loitering in the corner, typing away on his laptop and pretending not to spy on Harry.

It was part of the reason Ginny had taken it upon herself to guard her friend. To be around as much as possible and keep him safe. She had tried suggesting that Tom was… not a good friend, but Harry always brushed her off. Said that he understood Tom. They were similar, after all. Orphans from unloved homes and whatnot. Ginny didn’t really understand it, but she had never been able to convince Harry out of his delusions.

Ginny knew, though, just how awful Tom really was. She’d had a crush on Tom once when she was twelve. It had only lasted a few months until she had realized how cruel he was, laughing at her confession and tearing her confidence to pieces. Harry had been the one to bring her chocolate and sit next to her as she sobbed her young heart out.

She didn’t know Harry couldn’t see it. Tom’s just misunderstood, just defensive, he would say. It’s an ingrained protection from his childhood, Harry insisted. But Ginny didn’t understand how Harry and Tom could share similar pasts and yet turn out so differently.

Ginny knew that one day Tom would hurt Harry as he had hurt her, but she would be there as Harry had been there for her.

“It’s getting late,” Ginny said, leaning forward in a well-practiced manner that would emphasize her cleavage. She knew she was pretty - beautiful even - with plenty of boys flocking to her when she smiled their way, so she knew it would work on poor, sweet Harry who had no experience with women. He would have told her if he had, after all, since they were such close friends.

Immediately Harry frowned concernedly. “It is,” he said, glancing out at the darkening sky. “Will you be alright getting home?”

He really was far too easy to trick, the poor dear. “I - “ She widened her eyes fearfully. “Do you think it’s safe?” She watched in satisfaction as his expression softened. Perfect.

“Maybe it’s best if I walk you home,” He said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ginny smiled and curled a hand around his fingers. “Thank you, Harry,” She let her breath rush along his skin and saw him shiver. Tonight, then.

“Of course,” He smiled nervously, withdrawing his hand. His gaze flickered to the corner where the man with the laptop was sitting before he stepped away. “I’m about to close up anyway. You alright to wait another half hour?”

She nodded. “Of course, Harry,” she replied sweetly. She would wait forever for him if needed. Taking a bite of her cake, she watched as Harry flipped the store sign to ‘closed’ and locked the door, though he did not kick out the other man, much to her annoyance. He did lean down to whisper something she couldn’t quite hear but it was a short conversation that had the man nodding before Harry left for the kitchen where he would spend most of the time cleaning. Ginny would know - this was not the first time she had stayed this late. It was, however, the first time she had invited him home - indirectly as it was.

Harry took her plate and cup away after twenty minutes, and another ten minutes later he was ready, wearing the black leather jacket that Sirius had left him. Ginny thought it made him look rather dashing. It was only then that the man with the laptop packed up and exited with them as Harry closed up the shop. Ginny didn’t bother watching him leave, her attention focused on her sweet Harry. He was pulling down the thick metal shutters that completely blocked the front of the store, obscuring everything inside. The bakery truly had far more security than was necessary, and Ginny had always thought it odd that Harry was so paranoid about thieves, but she supposed he had put a fair amount of work into his shop and wanted to keep it safe.

Harry clicked the final lock and then offered his arm. She took it gladly, feeling much safer in his presence. There was just something about Harry that drew her in. Ever since she had first met him when she was ten, she’d known that he was the one. Love at first sight, she thought with a happy sigh. She was finally making her move, and she knew without a doubt that Harry would not be able to resist.

Ron used to scoff at the idea that she and Harry would date, but he disapproved of all of her dates, so she never paid much attention to what he thought. He was far too jealous of the fact that Harry had money, anyway.

Hermione would frown disapprovingly whenever Ginny brought Harry up. The bushy-haired genius thought that Harry was going down a dark path, but Ginny knew that Hermione had no experience with dating and romance, and was blind to the power of love. Ginny would make sure he stayed in the light, even if Malfoy or Riddle tried to influence him otherwise.

She soaked in the warmth of his body as he walked her through the streets. It was early summer and the air was still cool at night. She shivered a little and pressed closer. She smiled coyly when she saw him glance down at her curiously. “It’s chilly. I should have worn a warmer jacket.”

Harry hummed. “Probably,” he agreed. She’d been hoping he’d offer his, but she supposed he was fairly attached to his late godfather’s possessions. They hadn’t had much time to spend together before the man had died, after all. Ginny didn’t quite understand how Harry had gotten so attached to a man he’d known for so little time, but Harry always looked so sad when anyone mentioned Sirius, so she had never asked.

They arrived at her apartment and she fished the keys out of her pocket. She paused then, turning to Harry. “Would you like to come in, Harry? I could make you some tea…” She licked her lower lip and smiled. She watched in amusement as he blushed, looking flustered, stumbling over his words.

“I - er, well, you see…” He broke off when his phone rang and he answered it with an apologetic smile. His smile brightened when he heard the voice on the other end. “Tom!”

Ginny scowled. Tom. It was always Tom. Every time she thought she might move forward with Harry, Tom would appear, as if by magic, thwarting her plans. If this kept up, Harry would be single forever.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just dropping Ginny off at her apartment. I’m about to head home now - what? No, you don’t need to send a car,” Harry laughed, a pure, sweet sound.

Ginny couldn’t help the flare of jealousy that arose at the sound. She should be the one making him laugh like that, not some stuck up orphan-turned-snob.

“No, I can walk just fine, you know.” There was a fondness in his eyes that Ginny didn’t like.

“Harry,” She said, placing a hand on his arm.

He broke off mid-sentence, glancing at her in surprise, as if he had forgotten that she was there. She pursed her lips in annoyance.

“Right, sorry Gin. I have to go, but I’ll see you later, yeah?” He bent forward, pressing a quick kiss to her head. His voice drifted after him as he walked away. “… Alright, Tom, I won’t wait up. Yeah, just be safe, alright?”

Ginny gaped after him. The spot where his lips had pressed tingled warmly and she couldn’t help the triumphant grin that overcame her features. Take that, Tom Riddle! She unlocked her door and shut it with a bang, a giggle escaping her. Harry had kissed her! Kissed! Her! Okay, so just on the head, but he had always been a bit shy and uncertain.

Tomorrow, she decided as she made her nightly tea. Tomorrow she would go back, and she would show him what a real kiss was. She fell asleep soon after with a smile, dreaming of flushed cheeks and green eyes gazing at her adoringly.

She woke up sluggishly, not quite sure what had drawn her from her sweet dreams. She was tangled in her blankets and -

She shifted but she was trapped, and her limbs felt sluggish and heavy. There was a hissing sound, and something smooth and dry rasped against her skin. She stilled, her heart beating loudly in her ear. There was - something. Something was wound around her. Her arms were trapped at her side, her legs bound, and she could feel a warm pressure around her throat.

“H-hello?” She said, hesitantly. Whatever it was wrapped around her tightened warningly, and she didn’t dare move.

There was a noise out in her living room, then soft footsteps. Her bedroom door opened and light filtered in.

Her eyes widened.

Tom.

Her breath stuttered. Something cold clamped around her heart.

What was he doing here? In her apartment, this late at night. Was he planning on - _taking_ her? Ginny paled at the thought, staring fearfully at the man. He was handsome - inhumanly so - and frighteningly intelligent. She knew he could get away with it, even if she went to the police afterwards. He was powerful and ruthless with the ability to slip unscathed from the worst situations. She knew that he was dangerous, even if Harry didn’t. There was just something about him.

“Ginny,” His perfect teeth gleamed. “Meet Nagini.”

Her eyes wandered down her body. Now that there was light, she could see what it was. A snake. A huge snake that was wrapped around her so tightly that she could not move. She wanted to cry. She’d always hated snakes. Harry had saved her from a snake once - a small grass snake that he’d picked up with his bare hands when she’d screamed. But Harry was not here right now, and Tom was no hero.

“Tom,” Her voice quavered. “What are you doing?”

Laughter answered her. “Oh Ginny,” he said mockingly, his hand tracing up her body with a gentle touch until it was cupping her cheek. He leaned forward as if to kiss her. She tensed, but his mouth bypassed hers and came up next to her ear. “You didn’t think you were worthy of him, did you?”

She blinked. “What - “

He straightened with that beautiful smile on his face and cold, cold eyes. “Poor, sweet, Harry,” he said, tilting his head. “Doesn’t know what he’s doing, getting corrupted by the likes of Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy.”

Ginny flushed. Sure, she’d told Harry to watch out for himself, but Tom made it sound so ridiculous. Except that it wasn’t, because he was here, in her apartment, and she couldn’t move to defend herself. She opened her mouth to scream, but the snake moved, constricting around her throat just enough to cut off her voice. It hissed next to her ear and she paled, choking slightly as she drew broken breaths.

“Oh, Ginny, you didn’t think I’d let you get away with this, did you? Inviting Harry to your apartment,” his lip curled as he glanced around at her meagre belongings.

Ginny couldn’t help but flush. She spent most of her money on rent - it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t afford expensive furniture or decoration. She hadn’t been born into money like Malfoy.

“Planning on seducing him. On tricking him into your bed,” he continued, expression darkening. His eyes, usually a clear blue, tinted red in the dim light.

“I - “ she coughed, unable to speak with the press of Nagini’s coils.

“As if I’d let you touch him,” Tom murmured. Then he smirked. “As if he’d want to touch you.” He laughed, high and cold. “He told me, you know. About you, and your pitiful attempts to woo him. How you’d come by every day, bothering him with your flirting. Buying a slice of cake you couldn’t afford, just to monopolize his time - time he should have been able to spend on far more lucrative clients.”

Ginny’s eyes widened with each word. Her vision blurred. No, Tom was lying. He was always lying. Harry would never say such things. She wanted to protest, but her tongue just couldn’t form the words.

“Of course, he is far too kind to disillusion you. Wanted to let you down gently, he told me.” Tom’s voice turned fond. “Always kind even to those who don’t deserve it.”

Ginny wanted to close her eyes but her gaze was caught in Tom’s.

“I was even going to let you live, you know,” He continued conversationally. “It wasn’t like you were a threat to me. A dirt poor Weasley with delusions of grandeur.” He chuckled. “Harry would never look at you twice. Not when he has far better options…”

No. No, no, no. Not Tom. Tom was cruel and inhuman. Tom was a snake, sly and cunning, dripping poison from his tongue. He would corrupt Harry. Turn him dark from the inside out.

Tears escaped her eyes.

“But you had to go and do this. Inviting him over, as if you ever had a chance.” He shook his head slowly. “I just couldn’t let it go. Not when you tried to touch what is mine.” He stroked her face with a false gentleness. He sighed, as if disappointed in her. “I’m going to kill you, Ginny Weasley, because you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

She felt a sob well within her throat, but Nagini had tightened her coils yet again, and she could barely draw a breath.

“Goodbye, Ginny,” Tom pressed a kiss to her head on the exact same spot that Harry had earlier that evening. She could feel his taint washing away the warmth of Harry’s touch.

No.

Slowly, slowly, the snake was tightening its grip and Ginny couldn’t move. Couldn’t yell. Couldn’t breathe. She was crying, she knew, and making obscene sounds as she gasped for breath, her mouth wide and gaping. Desperate.

But there was only pain.

The world was blurring. Her body was on fire. All she could hear was the slow hiss of death, and all she could see was Tom Riddle, watching her with a gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (“Happy birthday, Harry.”  
> “Oh, Tom, she’s beautiful!”  
> “I bred her especially for you. She’ll keep you safe.” Tom smiled. “Her name’s Nagini.”)


End file.
